My Happy Ending
by Emma.S18
Summary: Post 4x12: Regina, Emma and Henry are looking for a way to give Regina her Happy Ending. They need a little push to find that her Happy Ending was right in front of her all along. - Regina POV - eventually SwanQueen - I don't own OUAT


I can't believe she just said that. She, of all people, wants to help me find my Happy Ending? Could this day get any better? My son found the one person that could finally give me my Happy Ending and the woman I've had a crush on since she arrived in town wants to help me obtain it. I think this might just be the best day of my life.

"So, I suggest we wait here until he comes home and try and talk to him, explain to him that you deserve your Happy Ending." Emma suggested. Henry smiled excitedly. "Great idea. I knew you'd want to help us." Emma smiled at him. "Of course, I'd want to help. You know, I think your Mom's starting to like me." She told him, before looking at me with a hopeful look on her face. Why does she care if I like her or not? She's a Hero and she has her Happy Ending. God, I hate that stupid pirate. I wish Gold had had the time to crush his heart, before Belle intervened. "I do. I think we could be great friends." I said smiling to my son, but I don't really want to be friends with her. I want to be more. I want us to be a family; Henry, Emma and me.

We waited and waited for what seemed like hours, until we were finally tired of waiting and decided to go home. Just as we were getting up the door opened. A man, presumably the Author, looked stunned to see us here. "Hi, you must be the Author. I'm Henry and these are my Moms." That son of ours is always so straightforward. "I know who you are. What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" He looks between us with a frightened look on his face. I roll my eyes. Great, he's scared of me that is going to help me get my Happy Ending. I sigh. "We're not here to harm you." Emma reassures the man and the man visibly relaxes at that. Thank God she's here.

"We were just wondering if there was a possibility to talk about Regina's happiness." Emma continues calmly. The man looks between the three of us and smiles. "I see you finally found your Happy Ending, Regina." He says. I frown. I just watched my True Love cross the town line with his wife and son, how can that possibly be my 'Happy' Ending? "I don't know what you're talking about." I simply say. He rolls his eyes and looks at Emma, who shrugs not knowing what he meant either. He looked at Henry and raised his eyebrow at him. "Come on, kid. At least you know, right?" He looks at the man for a minute, and then looks between Emma and me and smiles. "Oh, I see! It makes total sense now. You are a genius. I can't believe I didn't see this before." I look at Emma and see that she's just as confused as I am.

"Kid," she says, "Do you mind telling us what's going on?" Henry grins and hugs her tightly, then comes to me and does the same. This confuses us both even more. "Mom, you and Emma made Magic together, right?" I nod. "Emma, what is it you always say about 'attraction'?" Emma frowns and says, "Opposites attract?" Henry nods. "You were a Hero, Mom was a villain; Good and Evil are opposites. You cannot spend one day without each other. Mom, you keep saying True Love is the most powerful Magic of all. Do you know anyone stronger than the two of you together? And most importantly, you're both my Moms. We are meant to be a family."

Could it be? Could we really be a family? Was my Happy Ending right in front of me all along? These questions kept running through my brain except one stopped all my hope. "But Henry, Emma is with Hook now." I say sadly. "Actually…" Emma starts timidly. I've never seen her so shy or nervous before. It's quite adorable. "Hook and I… I don't think it'll work out. I never really loved him." She bites her lip and looks down, brushing a golden lock behind her ear. "What are you saying?" I ask stepping closer to her. "I'm saying that I've been in love with you for a while now. I just thought that with you and Robin and what happened with Marian and all… Well, I thought it'd never work out between us." Is this really happening right now? "I love you too." I whisper, tears filling my eyes. Once the words leave my mouth, Emma looks up. I can see her eyes are filled with tears too. She closes the small distance between us and kisses me. I don't think anything has ever felt this right.

As I try to deepen the kiss, I hear someone clear his throat. "Moms, could you like not do that when I'm around, please?" We break apart and blush deeply, as Henry chuckles. He steps towards us and hugs us both at the same time. "I'm happy for you two." He says. "Now we can finally be a real family." I feel Emma taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. I could not be any happier than I am in this exact moment.

I enjoy the moment for a while, before looking up at the Author. "Is this true? Do I really get my Happy Ending?" He smiles and nods. "Of course, Regina. You really do deserve it and Emma and Henry have always been your family. This is how it was meant to be from the beginning." I smiled widely. "Thank you." I say honestly. "I have nothing to do with this, Regina. This is all you, I just write it down."

Henry, Emma and I decide to go to the diner and enjoy our newfound happiness. As we enter, we see that almost everyone is here. I see Hook approaching us and I groan in dislike, but that feeling quickly disappears, as Emma squeezes my hand lovingly. "Hook," she says, before he can kiss her. "Regina and I realized that what we have is more than friendship. I also found out that you bribed Gold before he took your heart, so that makes this much easier. Hook, I don't want to see you anymore." I know it's not very nice, but I can't help but smile. Next Emma and Henry guide me to a booth with the Charmings. Even though I don't want to kill them anymore, I still don't like being around them, but I guess that if I'm going to be with Emma, I'm going to have to learn to enjoy it. "Mom, Dad," Emma starts, "we found Regina's Happy Ending." Her excitement is so much like Henry's, it's quite endearing. Snow smiles at me. "That's great, Regina. Who is it?" Why does she always want to know every detail of my life? "She's an amazing woman, very loving and quite the Hero. She's beautiful and has a heart of gold." I look at Emma and see she's blushing deeply. When our eyes connect, she leans forward and kisses me passionately. "Oh no, not again!" Henry says exasperatedly. We break apart and chuckle.

I'm the luckiest woman alive; I have an amazing, loving son and a beautiful girlfriend with a heart of gold. What else could I wish for? I'm glad I finally found my family; my Happy Ending.


End file.
